Plume blanche, plume noire et ronronnements
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Le cadeau d'annif d'une amie née le 09/03, je sais je suis en retard. Alors... pour résumer: Ciel est mort, Grell court toujours après Sebastian, ce dernier est (comme toujours) contrarié. Undertaker veut faire essayer un cercueil fait main mais rencontre malheureusement quelqu'un qui va l'en empêcher. Eh mais... c'est une OC ça! Si si je t'ai reconnue! Venez lire et reviewez svp!


Sebastian se tenait devant le corps sans vie de celui qui, le dernier, l'avait nommé et côtoyé. Quand il y pensait, ç'avait été dommage pour le jeune Phantomhive de passer ce pacte... Il était magnifique, intelligent, puissant, confiant en ses capacités, avec un excellent esprit de déduction et une langue acérée qui pouvait mettre beaucoup de monde mal à l'aise. Le diable de majordome appréciait d'ailleurs grandement l'esprit vif du jeune Maître et les piques venimeuses qui en sortaient. Le démon adorait particulièrement charrier le jeune homme et aimait encore plus leurs échanges. Quel gâchis... Le Comte aurait été un des plus puissants et influents nobles du pays, seulement maintenant, il était mort. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette mort qui lui était profitable...

Le beau démon à la chevelure noire se pencha sur le corps pour en extirper l'âme qui l'avait tant fait saliver pendant toute la durée du contrat et... il ne trouva rien. Pas une miette ni un fragment! Pourtant l'odeur délicieuse était encore là une dizaine de minutes auparavant, maintenant qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion et qu'il y prêtait attention, l'odeur enivrante n'était maintenant plus qu'un léger fumet capiteux à peine perceptible.

- Hmmm... Voilà qui est fort fâcheux...

Il essaya de déterminer où se trouvait son contractant vu que, visiblement, il ne se trouvait pas devant lui. Il reprit sa vraie apparence afin de mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs de démon et en même temps de les accroître. Il les étendit, les étendit, les étendit... les étendit encore plus... et puis encore plus loin... toujours plus loin... jusqu'à chercher sur la Terre entière mais... il ne trouvait toujours rien! Cette délicieuse friandise n'avait quand même pas pu se volatiliser... à moins que quelqu'un ne l'aie ravie... Non! Ça n'était pas possible, il avait veillé le corps en attendant que les douze heures réglementaires à l'ingestion d'une âme après la mort de son propriétaire ne soient passées. Tous ceux qui avaient essayé de passer les portes de la salle où le majordome avait placé le corps avaient vu une pièce vide du Manoir Phantomhive alors qu'en fait le dernier Comte reposait au centre de la pièce que le démon avait aménagée et cachée. Un grand lit à baldaquins aux tentures de velours bleu nuit accueillait le corps froid au centre de la pièce, un confortable fauteuil au velours rouge et au bois d'ébène était disposé afin que le démon puisse surveiller le corps et la porte en même temps. À part cela, il n'y avait pas grand chose, peut-être pouvait-on parler des lourds rideaux qui auraient plongé la pièce dans le noir total si le démon n'avait pas mis des chandeliers de tailles différentes partout dans la pièce. Le corps du Comte mort, les meubles impressionnants, les tissus anciens aux reflets étranges à la lueur des bougies et les chandeliers donnaient une curieuse atmosphère à la pièce...

Le démon fut interrompu dans ses réflexions au sujet de la disparition de l'âme par quelques coups frappés à la porte et accompagnés de gloussements.

- Allons bon, que me veut-on encore... s'agaça le dévoreur d'âmes

Seules les créatures non-humaines pouvaient se rendre compte que la pièce était occupée. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement de façon à pouvoir voir son interlocuteur sans que celui-ci ne voie le corps sans âme de son contractant. Lorsqu'il vit du rouge, il referma directement la porte avec force et s'appuya afin de ne SURTOUT PAS LAISSER ENTRER LA **CHOSE**.

- Sebas-chan! Je sas que ton Maître est mort, ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons enfin laisser notre passion interdite suivre son cours! cria avec emphase Grell de sa voix criarde. Ouvre-moi que nous puissions enfin consommer notre amour et laisser notre désir dévorant se déchaîner, hu hu hu!

Le majordome noir, exaspéré par l'idiot qui tambourinait contre la porte appuya sur un bouton qu'il avait installé là, au cas où quelque chose de ce genre-ci arriverait. De l'autre côté de la porte, le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds du Shinigami qui eut juste le temps de lâcher un petit "que...?" avant de tomber et d'être propulsé tel un boulet de canon à l'extérieur du Manoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, William atterrit avec force et poids sur l'arrière de son crâne, le lui enfonçant dans la terre avant de piétiner "accidentellement" le rouge et de le saisir par les cheveux pour le traîner à sa suite... Et, malheureusement, il passa sur des pierres coupantes, à travers des ronces et des orties et autres plaisirs forestiers.

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir "renvoyé" Grell chez lui, on frappa encore à la porte et des gloussements retentirent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci accompagnés de ricanements lugubres...

- Mais ce n'est pas possible à la fin, qu'ont-ils tous à vouloir absolument venir ici!

Il alla ouvrir d'un bon pas et se retrouva bientôt face à... des cheveux gris-argentés et un étrange chapeau haut-de-forme noir à l'allure peu conventionnelle.

- Bonjours à toi Majordome, j'ai appris que le Comte ne pourrait pas, cette fois-ci, se défiler à essayer l'un de mes magnifiques cercueils fait main... le salua de sa voix étrange le croque-mort.

- Undertaker... Je crains, malheureusement, de ne pas pouvoir te laisser emporter le corps de Monsieur, l'informa le corbeau.

- Hu hu hu, aurais-tu développé un intérêt soudain pour les morts Majordome? s'enquit le Shinigami.

- Pas du tout, tu me vois navré de te décevoir, fit l'autre ironiquement.

- Dommage... Mais je m'étonne de te trouver encore ici, toi qui ne t'éternise jamais à une tâche... A moins que ça n'ait un rapport avec ce corps que je ne peux pas embellir pour sa dernière et grâcieuse fête. supposa Undertaker.

- C'est fort possible?

- Hum, hum, hum! Laisse-moi donc jeter un coup d'oeil à cette beauté, s'excita-t-il en mettant ses longs doigts sur le battant de la porte.

Le Shinigami se faufila tel une anguille dans la pièce en ne prenant pas compte des protestations du démon. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, se penchant au-dessus du corps en croisant ses bras autour de lui, les manches recouvrant entièrement ceux-ci.

- Il semblerait qu'il n'y aie plus d'âme à récupérer dans ce corps... Mais si tu n'es pas reparti, c'est que tu ne l'as pas mangée...

- En effet.

- Je suppose... que je te dois bien une petite faveur pour cette situation des plus cocasses qui m'amuse au plus haut point...

- Si tu es disposé à m'aider, alors je ne vois aucune raison de refuser une aide si... généreuse. sourit le dévoreur d'âmes.

- Moi je te conseillerai d'apporter le corps de notre jeune ami dans ton monde, mais bon, ce n'est que mon humble opignon et un simple conseil que tu suivra ou non à ta guise.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi me conseilles-tu de l'amener là-bas?

- Pour te faire une surprise de taille mais... je ne dirai rien d'autre à ce sujet.

- Jusqu'à présent tu as été de bon conseil alors je crois que je vais faire ce que tu dis.

- Tu es bien méfiant Majordome!

- Je le suis toujours mais je dois avouer que la disparition de cette âme me chiffonne un peu.

- Et bien je vais te laisser alors... à bientôt Monsieur le Comte...

L'étrange personnage avait dit sa dernière phrase en se penchant à l'oreille du mort et l'avait prononcée tellement bas que l'ouïe, pourtant développée du démon n'avait pas pu capter. Le Shinigami se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas dansant en se balançant de gauche à droite. Il ouvrit la porte, la passa mais glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement ainsi qu'il déposa ses mains sur la tranche de la porte.

- Hi hi hi!Bon -ha ha ha ha ha- courage -pfrr pf pf pf pf- Majordome.

Sebastian eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un filet de bave briller au coin des lèvres du croque-morts avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse subitement dans un dernier éclat de rire inquiétant. Le démon haussa un sourcil de consentement et poussa un lourd soupir face au comportement (encore plus) étrange (que d'habitude).

Il se retourna vers le lit et s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient bloquées par la structure du lit. Il se tenait aux pieds du mort et l'observait, comme si ce dernier allait lui dire où il avait caché son âme. Visiblement peu enclin aux aveux, le corps sans vie restait... eh bien... sans vie!

- Même mort vous arrivez encore à me faire tourner en bourrique. Je ne peux déterminer si c'est un talent ou une malédiction...

Le Majordome se tourna vers le fauteuil et le fit disparaître d'un simple geste de la main. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna pour observer encore une fois la beauté figée du dernier Comte Phantomhive... le démon haussa les épaules et franchit la porte qu'il referma aussitôt puis y apposa un sceau que lui seul pouvait briser.

Il traversa le Manoir aussi discrètement qu'une ombre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Là, il se plaça devant le tiroir où était rangée l'argenterie et l'ouvrit. Il choisit méticuleusement le plus beau couvert de chaque catégorie et les rangea à l'endroit qu'il utilisait habituellement pour ranger l'argenterie de "combat". Sa tâche achevée, il retourna devant la pièce qu'il avait scellée et la déscella puis entra de sa démarche silencieuse et élégante. La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui, il avança jusqu'au lit et s'agenouilla dessus. Dominant de toute sa hauteur le corps inerte au visage paisible, il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du jeune homme et le fixa longuement, détaillant les traits nobles et encore enfantins. Il se pencha sur le visage glacé, son souffle faisant bouger les mèches anthracites qui reposaient délicatement sr les yeux clos aux longs cils soyeux sur lesquels s'étaient accrochés quelques brins fins.

Après quelques temps, il se redressa et rabattit la couverture sur le lit, découvrant le corps habillé des élégants habits qu'il avait choisi pour et passé à son Maître après l'avoir ramené dans la pièce et nettoyé du sang qui tachait la peau pâle et délicate ainsi que ses vêtements troués.

Il glissa ses bras entre le matelas et le corps frêle, l'un dans le creux des genoux, l'autre sous les omoplates. Il souleva le Comte et l'installa plus confortablement sur son torse avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois sa véritable apparence.

Et ils disparurent dans une nuée de plumes noires qui tourbillonnaient dans la pièce, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une plume duveteuse d'un noir de jais.


End file.
